List of Alberta Junior Champions
1908-09 *1909-10 *1910-11 *1911-12 *1912-13 *1913-14 *1914-15 *1915-16 *1916-17 *1917-18 Calgary St Marys *1918-19 Calgary Chinooks *1919-20 Calgary Monarchs *1920-21 Calgary Beavers *1921-22 Calgary Hustlers *1922-23 Calgary Canadians *1923-24 Calgary Canadians *1924-25 Calgary Canadians *1925-26 Calgary Canadians* *1926-27 Blairmore Tuxis *1927-28 Blairmore Legion *1928-29 Calgary Canadians-Falcons *1929-30 Calgary Canadians *1930-31 Calgary Canadians *1931-32 Calgary Jimmies *1932-33 Calgary Jimmies *1933-34 Edmonton Athletic Club *1934-35 Edmonton Canadians *1935-36 Calgary Rangers *1936-37 Edmonton Rangers *1937-38 Edmonton Athletic Club *1938-39 Edmonton Athletic Club *1939-40 Edmonton Athletic Club *1940-41 Edmonton Athletic Club *1941-42 Edmonton Maple Leafs *1942-43 Edmonton Canadians *1943-44 Edmonton Canadians *1944-45 Edmonton Canadians *1945-46 Edmonton Canadians *1946-47 Lethbridge Native Sons *1947-48 Lethbridge Native Sons *1948-49 Calgary Buffalos *1949-50 Edmonton Athletic Club *1950-51 Edmonton Oil Kings *1951-52 Regina Pats *1952-53 Lethbridge Native Sons *1953-54 Edmonton Oil Kings *1954-55 Regina Pats *1955-56 Regina Pats *1956-57 Edmonton Oil Kings *1957-58 Edmonton Oil Kings *1958-59 Edmonton Oil Kings *1959-60 Edmonton Oil Kings *1960-61 Edmonton Oil Kings *1961-62 Edmonton Oil Kings *1962-63 Edmonton Oil Kings* *1963-64 Edmonton Oil Kings *1964-65 Edmonton Oil Kings *1965-66 Edmonton Oil Kings* *1966-67 Edmonton Movers *1967-68 Edmonton Movers *1968-69 Lethbridge Sugar Kings *1969-70 Red Deer Rustlers After the 1969-1970 season Junior Hockey was divided into Major Junior and Junior A. Major Junior which was the Western Canada Hockey League for the province of Alberta continued to compete for the Memorial Cup Junior A was now the main intra-provincial level of junior hockey in each province. The Alberta Junior Hockey League was formed in 1964 and filled the Junior A Level in the province. Alberta Junior Hockey League Champions After the Major Junior/Junior A split the playoff champion of the Alberta Junior Hockey League became the de facto provincial champions due to them being the only Junior "A" level league in the province. From 1971 to 2012 the provincial champion would advance to a series with the Junior "A" champion of the province of British Columbia. From 1971 to 1989 they would play for a spot in the Western Canada final with the winner of the series winning the Abbott Cup and advancing to the Centennial Cup final. Starting in 1990 they would play for a berth in the National "A" championship with the Doyle Cup as the tournament was expanded to include more teams. The Alberta-British Columbia championship was known as the Pacific Centennial Cup from 1971 to 1984 and the Doyle Cup from 1985 to 2012. Starting with 2013 the provincial champion would advance to the Western Canada Cup. With the new tournament the provincial champions of British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba (plus a host team) play for two spots at the Royal Bank Cup. *1971 Red Deer Rustlers @ *1972 Red Deer Rustlers *1973 Calgary Canucks *1974 Red Deer Rustlers *1975 Spruce Grove Mets @ *1976 Spruce Grove Mets *1977 Calgary Canucks *1978 Calgary Canucks *1979 Fort Saskatchewan Traders *1980 Red Deer Rustlers @ *1981 St. Albert Saints *1982 St. Albert Saints *1983 Calgary Canucks *1984 Fort Saskatchewan Traders *1985 Red Deer Rustlers *1986 Calgary Canucks *1987 Red Deer Rustlers *1988 Calgary Canucks *1989 Red Deer Rustlers *1990 Calgary Canucks *1991 Calgary Royals *1992 Olds Grizzlys *1993 Olds Grizzlys *1994 Olds Grizzlys @ *1995 Calgary Canucks @ *1996 St. Albert Saints *1997 Fort McMurray Oil Barons *1998 St. Albert Saints *1999 Calgary Canucks *2000 Fort McMurray Oil Barons @ *2001 Camrose Kodiaks @ *2002 Drayton Valley Thunder *2003 Camrose Kodiaks *2004 Grande Prairie Storm *2005 Camrose Kodiaks *2006 Fort McMurray Oil Barons *2007 Camrose Kodiaks *2008 Camrose Kodiaks *2009 Grande Prairie Storm *2010 Spruce Grove Saints *2011 Spruce Grove Saints *2012 Brooks Bandits *2013 Brooks Bandits @ *2014 Spruce Grove Saints *2015 Spruce Grove Saints @- Won Centennial Cup or Royal Bank Cup * -Won Memorial Cup Category:Alberta Junior Hockey